Twisted Triangle (2pAmericaxReaderx2pEnglandx2pCanada)
by popika5554
Summary: Dear reader, you've gotten yourself into a sticky situation this time, how will you get away from these 3 men keeping you prisoner? or do you even want to get away?


You lay on your back, strapped to the bed, naked, hands and feet tied securely to the bed posts. You did not remember how nor why you were there.

You attempted to look around the dark room, your eyes straining in the dim lighting. You noticed a door at the far end of the room, with a little light peeking from under the door frame. Your head hurt, and your wrists and ankles were bleeding from the tight rope. Your head snapped up at the sound of the door opening.

3 men walked in and one of them flipped a light switch on. You recoiled at the sudden bright light. Once your eyes adjusted you got a better look at the 3 men that entered. 2 of them were quite tall; one had dark auburn hair, and deep red eyes, the other had wavy blond hair in a messy ponytail. The shorter one had strawberry-blond hair, a lot of freckles, and the most bizarre eye color. His eyes were light blue with strange pink swirls, almost like cotton candy.

"Hello poppet!~" the strawberry-blond haired man said. "My name is Oliver, and my brothers and I were wondering if you would joined us for a bit of fun~" he winked and walked by your side. "These are my younger twin brothers, Al," he gestured to the man with auburn hair. "And Matt!" he gestured to the other man. "We saw you on the street today, and thought you would be perfect for our play time!"

Al smirked, and pushed Oliver out of the way, and took his place by your side. "Yeah doll, my bro's and I want to come at you hard and fast," he said as he grabbed your boobs. You gasped at the sudden touch.

"Al, don't exhaust her just yet," Matt said sternly. "Let us have our fun too." Matt walked to your other side and captured your lips.

"Hey! I wanna play too!" Oliver crawled in between your legs and kissed up and down your thighs. Al was still playing with your breasts, as Matt continued working your mouth. You let out a moan when Oliver brushed your womanhood. "Oh, someone is getting excited~!" Oliver giggled as he rubbed your clit.

"Nahh!" you gasped, as Matt removed his mouth from yours. Oliver then entered 2 fingers inside your core and began to move it around.

"Lads she is almost ready! She just needs a little bit of stretching first," he giggled. He began pumping his fingers in and out at an unbearably slow pace. "M-more," you panted. "Faster"

"She speaks!" Al said. "Its about time doll face, I thought I was gonna have to force some words out of those pretty plump lips of yours." He smirked and grabbed your chin and tilted your head up to meet his lustful gaze. "Now what was it you just said? Repeat it so all of us can hear you." You looked into his ruby red eyes.

"I said I want more, and I want it hard." Al's lips parted, and his teeth showed so that his mouth was forming a perfect grin.

"That's what I thought you said doll." The grin never left his lips as he roughly removed the ropes from around your ankles and wrists. Oliver came to your side and grabbed your wrists and began to lick the blood from your wounds, Matt did the same with your ankles.

After cleaning your wounds, they flipped you on all fours. Oliver crawled underneath you and Matt went to your rear. Meanwhile, Al was positioning himself at your head, each one had removed their clothing with out your notice.

Oliver then suddenly pulled you down onto his erect member. As you opened your mouth to let out a moan, Al shoved his into your mouth. This action surprised you, and you were about to protest, when Matt slammed into your back door. You let out a mix of a moan and a growl. The vibrations in your throat traveled through your mouth and into Al's large cock, making him moan and which made you take in more of him.

You began to move up and down on Oliver, and Matt started pumping in and out of you from behind. You started to move your hips with the 2 men so that you both were in perfect rhythm. Al had a fist full of your hair and was bobbing your head on his dick. You kept on moaning, and your vibrations caused him to cum. He pulled out of your mouth just as he came, squirting you with his juices. It flowed down your chin, dripped off, and landed on Oliver's chest. He took one hand off your hip and scooped cum off his chest with 2 fingers and shoved them into your mouth. "Now, now poppet, we don't waste a single drop, here~" he said as he continued to ram into you.

Al lay back on the bed as he watched his 2 brothers continue to fuck you. "When we're done with you, you won't be able to walk right for a week," Matt grunted. Oliver then pushed you backward harder onto Matt's dick, and forcing you both back, changing positions so that you were riding backwards cowgirl on matt, and Oliver was now looming over you. This new angel had them both thrusting directly into your g-spot, turning you into a moaning, and panting mess. Every so often you would let out a "Matt!" or "Oliver!" scream.

They continued to pound into you until the both of you came, hard, shooting their seeds inside of you. After they caught their breaths they then flipped you over. Al then sat back up and began to eat you out, cleaning up both of his brothers' mess, making you come once more.

Once they were done they all curled up as closest to you as they could get. "This was fun love~, we should have you over for play time more often!" Oliver giggled. "I second that motion baby doll," Al snickered. "Motion carried, now all you fuckers go to sleep or I will knock you all out with my hockey stick," Matt sighed, and the three of you fell asleep.


End file.
